TheGamingChannelVersionFourty-FourComputerGeneratedImagerySeries Wiki
TGCV44CGIS PLOT EPISODE ONE: BEYOND CIRCUIT CITY An Brainwashed/Memory Chip Confused Exoskeleton named Tanner is sent to his cousins house to kill him. Upon reaching the destination, the brainwashing wears off, and Tanner is given a second of his normal consciousness (Using his humor for a split second as it actually was Halloween that day). A memory Scraped Terry believes what he is seeing is an virus and slams his door shut on Tanner's face. Tanner is memory scraped to get angry and virus attacks the door. In self defense Terry uses an virus capture card to capture Tanner. Tanner is sent into the torrent, where he was awaiting death. Tanner sees a hand reach out for him, he reaches for the hand and is teleported to a scientist lab table. Upon realizing his virus color wasn't present (RED), Tanner demands to know what happened, but he is knocked out by The Scientist in the room. Upon waking up, Terry realizes he is about to go into a procedure, as The Scientist grabs a bone saw. tanner plays unconscious until The Scientist comes closer, and when The Scientist was about to cut him, Terry kicks The Scientist in the face. Terry was about to attack The Scientist until the scientist starts begging for his life. Terry demands answers about what he was about to do, The Scientist tells Terry about how he was tasked in getting an exoskeleton arm for a hacker group known as The Anti-Virus. Meanwhile The Anti-Virus walks in through the door to The Scientist's surprise. Circuit; the group leader, talks about how he was hearing The Scientist was not doing what he wanted. The Scientist makes up a lousy excuse saying he claims he is busy with other experiments to worry about that. The hothead of the group; Space, threatens to get hostile, when Circuit intervenes and tells him to put away his weapon. Space questions what to do with the "Skeleton-Lookin-Dude", when The Scientist pulls out a gun and shoots at Circuit. Circuit super-speed blocks the bullet with his own gun and the stray bullet hits Chip; the silent one in the group. The 2 remaining members of The Anti-Virus star rapid-firing there pistols at Tanner and The Scientist. The Scientist gives Tanner a device which can help him get back to Circuit City, which Tanner uses after thanking The Scientist for his help. Knowing his fate, The Scientist stands up and lets himself be killed. Tanner is transported behind an Night-Club and releases some drunk guy was watching him fade in. Tanner tells the man he was just imagining things, and walks more into the busy city. EPISODE TWO: CHARACTERS: Tanner Garfield Charles A.K.A. TGCv44: D.O.B. |2-14-2460| Location |Circuit City| Summary |An Exoskeleton who loves his family and is a master of making component cables. In the year 2476, Tanner was affected by the power of The Cyber Master and certain memories were erased to become an servant of The Cyber Master. Tanner is a lover of his (aforementioned) Family, Fire Arms, Video Games, and has a Satirical/Comedic side, which was somewhat erased after The Cyber Master scraped his memory. he also loves to FlyDrive, and Tanner is an highly respected individual in his community, he works as a full time file sorter at his mothers job during the Summer. He also serves for The Holy Alter in his Parish.| '' '''Taylor Gary Chaplin A.K.A. TGCv33:' D.O.B. |3-30-2460| Location |Circuit City| Summary |An Friend of Tanner's, He too was enslaved and scraped of some memories by The Cyber Master in 2476. Taylor is a huge fane of FlyDriving, and was one of the earliest Yonug Circuits to get his license.| SPACE: D.O.B. |5-19-2433| Current Location |The Zero Zone| Old Location |Circuit City| Summary |After Dread Zone took his mental sanity, Space turned to a life of Crime, and eventually met up with Circuit in the year 2464, where he agreed to stick together and form there own crime circle in exchange for his sanity. However, Circuit lied and practically made him his equal, even having Space get a forced Pallet Change.| CIRCUIT: D.O.B. |12-1-2429| Current Location |The Zero Zone| Old Location |Circuit City| Summary: Shortly after the death of his wife in 2451, Circuit became a madman, and started to question if he was really anything to anyone. After an failed suicide attempt, an member from The Mother-Board visited him in the Phsyco hospital and gave hime an opportunity to work for them, while being paid large sums of cash and be given high protection. Circuit rejected the offer a first thinking he didn't need protection or the money from the "First Class" of the City. After one year had passed, an hitman was tasked to kill Circuit, even though Circuit was the victor of the duel, he was severley injured. Once again in the hospital, he was approached by the same member of The Mother-Board. Only this time, Circuit accepted the offer to join The Mother-Board. THE SCIENTIST: D.O.B. |7-14-2411| Current Location |The Zero Zone| Old Location |Circuit City| Summary: Though his real name is still a mystery, his skills of science are well known for being some of the best. After showing how he could conduct electricity at the age of 17 using just a piece of copper and a lightbulb, he was sent to The Circuit Science Division to begin fixing failed experiements. He eventually Married had a child, who had a child of his own and lived a happy life. The Scientist was kidnapped in early 2576 by The Mother-Board to conduct expeirements on life-forms thrown into the Torrent. Everyone in the city believed he was dead or missing. Category:Browse